battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 16
The sixteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta refuses to hand over Exeseed, leading to a battle against Tatsumi. Summary Tatsumi immediately demands that Shunta give him Exeseed. Of course, Shunta is opposed to this, saying that he was chosen by Exeseed after winning the national tournament. Tatsumi is angered by Shunta's attitude, and states that Yoku is suffering defeat, to prove the uselessness of the battlers from other worlds. Shunta argues that Yoku wouldn't lose, and he's likely taking back Gale-Phoenix as they speak. Tatsumi declares that he can't "take back" the card, as it belonged to Spirits World to begin with. Eto, realizing Tatsumi's reasoning for resurrecting the Evil God-King, tries to object. She argues that he's putting Spirits World in danger of destruction. Tatsumi explains that the world won't be destroyed, because he'll control the Evil God-King, and then restore the influence of the hero families. Though Eto mentions that even the past heroes could do no more than seal the Evil God-King, and that Tatsumi is actually putting all worlds connected to Battle Spirits at risk, Tatsumi believes that instead, it's the other worlds that are leading Spirits World to destruction. Because the power of the Soul Core is leaking into those worlds, where the 12 God-Kings scattered into, Spirits World would be in danger of destruction anyway. Even after hearing all of Tatsumi's reasons, Shunta still sides with Eto, and won't hand over Exeseed. Therefore, the two start to battle over it. Tatsumi brings out Dragon Demon-God, quickly bringing Shunta down to only one life. Although Shunta catches up, bringing Tatsumi to one life as well, Tatsumi then summons The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius. Everyone is surprised when he ends his turn without attacking, even though it's Seal activated immediately after summoning. The reason is revealed on Shunta's next turn. That is, on each step of the battle, Tatsumi is able to remove one core from Shunta's spirits. Despite this, Shunta still attempts to fight. But Tatsumi endures the turn, and finishes Shunta off on his next turn. Therefore, Exeseed is his. Shunta is badly hurt after the battle. Mei, knowing his God-King is the last one left, is ready to battle Tatsumi. But Eto insists they leave for Shunta's sake. Inui wants to chase after them, but Tatsumi lets them go. Kiki and Yoroi appear, and Kiki is still upset that she doesn't have a God-King yet. Shishi tells her not to be impatient, as they now have 4 and the enemy has only one. Tatsumi declares that he won't let the Etoshinmori clan stand in the way. He'll keep letting them taste despair until his goal is fulfilled. Meanwhile, an ominous aura grows in the sky. Sandrat is so distracted by it that he crashes into a hill. The priests from Eto's family can sense that something bad is happening. Thus, they get two cards to deliver to Eto's group. After Eto and the others leave the castle, they meet with Yoku outside. He's shocked to see Shunta's condition. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius is featured. Matches Shunta vs. Tatsumi Turn 1 (Shunta): -Shunta plays the magic, Dyna Burst, allowing him to draw two cards from his deck. Turn 2 (Tatsumi): -Tatsumi summons Darkness Wyvern. With its effect when summoned, Tatsumi draws a card from his deck. Turn 3 (Shunta): -Shunta summons two Koleon, both at LV2. -Shunta attacks with Koleon. Tatsumi takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 4 (Tatsumi): -Using Soul Core to pay for its cost, Tatsumi summons another Darkness Wyvern, this one at LV2. This time, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, the exhausted Koleon is destroyed. -Tatsumi attacks with the LV2 Darkness Wyvern. In flash timing, Shunta plays the magic, Emperor Flame, which destroys an opposing Spirit with 5000 BP or less. This destroys the attacking Darkness Wyvern. Turn 5 (Shunta): -Shunta summons Flame Demon-God. Turn 6 (Tatsumi): -Tatsumi summons The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon. With its effect when summoned, Tatsumi can summon an Imagine Brave from his hand without paying the cost. So, Tatsumi summons Dragon Demon-God, and by doing so, he draws two cards. Tatsumi braves Darkness Wyvern to the left side of Dragon Demon-God and Amethyst-Dragon on the right side. -Tatsumi attacks with Darkness Wyvern. With Dragon Demon-God's effect, when braved on the left side, Koleon is exhausted, and he draws a card. Shunta takes two lives. Three lives remain. -Tatsumi attacks with Amethyst-Dragon. With Dragon Demon-God's effect, when braved on the right side, the exhausted Koleon is destroyed, and a core from the void is added to it. Shunta takes two lives. One life remains. Turn 7 (Shunta): -Shunta summons Koleon and two The NinthBeast Jaguaredges. Finally, he summons The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed at LV2. Shunta braves Exeseed to the right side of Flame Demon-God. -Shunta attacks with Exeseed. With Flame Demon-God's effect, Darkness Wyvern is destroyed. With Exeseed's effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is put in Shunta's life. (This brings his life up to two.) Then, with its effect when Sealed, all of his Spirits in family "God-King" or "Ten Crown" gain Run The Distance. With Run The Distance, Exeseed target attacks Amethyst-Dragon. Amethyst-Dragon is destroyed, and with Run The Distance's effect, three of Tatsumi's lives are taken. One life remains. -Koleon attacks with Koleon. In flash timing, Tatsumi plays Poison Breath. This prevents all of Shunta's Spirits with only one core from decreasing his life. As all of Shunta's Spirits have only one core on them, none of them can decrease Tatsumi's life. Turn 8 (Tatsumi): -Tatsumi summons The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius. With its effect when summoned, Seal, Soul Core is put in his life. (This brings his life up to two.) Then, he braves Ourovorius to the left side of Dragon Demon-God. Turn 9 (Shunta): -Tatsumi activates Ourovorius's effect when Sealed, Spellbind. At the start of each of Shunta's steps, a core from one of Shunta's Spirits is sent to the trash. -At the start of Start Step, a core from Koleon is sent to the Trash. This depletes it. -At the start of Core Step, a core from Jaguaredge is sent to the Trash. This depletes it. -At the start of Draw Step, a core from the second Jaguaedge is sent the Trash. This depletes it. -At the start of Refresh Step, a core from Exeseed is sent to the Trash. -At the start of Main Step, another core from Exeseed is sent to the Trash. This depletes it. -Shunta summons two The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon, one at LV2. -At the start of Attack Step, a core from the LV2 Draleon is sent to the Trash, bringing it down to LV1. -Shunta attacks with Draleon. Tatsumi blocks with Ourovorius. Draleon is destroyed. -Shunta attacks with the remaining Draleon. In flash timing, Tatsumi plays another Poison Breath. As Draleon only has one core on it, it can't decrease Tatsumi's life. -Finally, at the start of End Step, a core is sent from Draleon to the trash, depleting Shunta's last Spirit. Turn 10 (Tatsumi): -Tatsumi attacks with Ourovorius. Shunta is forced to take his last two lives. Winner: Tatsumi Cards Used Red Dyna Burst Koleon Emperor Flame Flame Demon-God The NinthBeast Jaguaredge The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed The SeventhBeastDragon Draleon Purple Darkness Wyvern The CrystalDragon Amethyst-Dragon Dragon Demon-God Poison Breath The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Elder Priest- Naoki Bandou *Priest A- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Priest B- Haruhisa Suzuki Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard/Episode Director- Shuuji Miyazaki *Animation Director- Yoshinori Yumoto Category:Episodes: Double Drive